


Letters for Santa

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Letters, Santa Claus - Freeform, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Being Postmaster General Regina Mills always takes care of the letters that are broken or torn that have to go to Santa. One year she comes across a letter from young Henry Swan asking Santa to keep his mom safe.Feeling something for this young boy she decides to help, only to continuing doing so until he stops believing. It is only as time passes by she realizes she is in over her head and feels something for both the boy and his mother. But is her feelings returned?Slow-burn SwanQueen/ SwanMillsFamily.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Neal Nolan/Jacinda, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr., Zelena/ Merida
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : For you that read this I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I know this year have been trying for many, but hopefully this little story will help when it comes to some Christmas spirit.
> 
> I was a bit unsure on how to do this, but I choose to make small chapters instead of a long text, I hope you enjoy it !
> 
> Author's Note 2 : Big Thanks to my beta Ima1 for helping me out with this one! I hope you have a merry Christmas :o)
> 
> Warning: Mention of domestic abuse ( or rather after effect of it.)

_**The First Christmas** _

Regina Mills looked over her work load before making a call. A voice at the other end picked up saying, "The US Mail, how may I help?"

"Hi Archie, have the letters for Santa been sent up to the North Pole yet, so they will get there in time?" she wondered.

"Yes, but there are a couple of letters I am not sure what to do with, Ma'am, shall I send them over to you?" he wondered calmly.

"Please do, and make sure I have them before I leave today, I will be here until six," she answered calmly.

"Will do, Ma'am," he said and hang up. She made a mental note to call back in the morning if one of her many employees didn't stop by, then overlooked her work schedule making sure she was on track.

* * *

It was about a couple of hours later that there was a knock on the door of the Post Mistress general. She had insisted on being called that early on being a man instead of a woman it simply didn't feel right being called Post Master. She told them to enter, seeing a postman with a Santa hat beaming at her. He was holding a big envelope in his hands. Slowly, he treaded closer, playing it on her desk.

"It is the doubtful ones this year, where the envelopes are torn or something else has gone wrong," he told her.

"Thank you, Killian, I will make sure they get delivered in time. Let me know if there comes anyone after as there is still some days left we can send the letters up to the office at the pole," she said with a smile.

"Of course, Ma'am," he said and vanished out the door. She slowly opened them, carefully taking out the torn envelopes and made sure they got new ones before putting them aside, when one of the letters caught her eye. Having delivered a Christmas present or more from Santa over the years, figuring that if she could help one soul making Christmas just a bit better, she started to read.

_Dear Santa._

_I am not sure this letter reaches you in time, but I hope so. My name is Henry and I am about seven years, and my wish this year it isn't for me. It's for my mom._

_You see she is really good all year and she doesn't ask for anything. We live with daddy, but I don't want to live here no more. Daddy is not a nice guy and he hurts her, bad. We can't leave really, because he always finds us. I know it is a big ask, and I will stay behind if needed, but please help mom as I want her to be happy. And safe if only for one Christmas._

_We live at 23 Oakwood lane. It is a very big house with lot of decorations and all. I hope you can help and also, she likes teddy bears and bear claws._

_From Henry_

Regina took a deep breath knowing this was a sincere and simple wish. Still, the measures had to be taken for the small family to be safe. She dialed a number, hearing a female voice say, "Hi Regina, now is not a good time."

"I know, Elsa, but I need a huge favor. It is a surprise Christmas present for a young boy," she said.

"Tell me and I will try to fix it, I won't make any promises though," said the woman on the other end.

"At 23 Oakwood lane there lives a young boy, he wishes for her mother to be safe and happy for Christmas. Daddy dearest isn't a nice man. Keep an eye on it for me and let me know what happens, I will try to see if I can find an apartment for them in the meantime," she said, making a mental note to do so.

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you for letting me know," said the other woman and hung up.

* * *

Regina sighed as she looked at the letter again, thinking that the other woman did love bears. Maybe she should get a gift for her or something that showed them that their new home came from Santa. Maybe a special one that most didn't have. She smiled as she knew just which one and called her father, knowing if anyone could fix it is was him. Her family did after all own a big toy store chain and from time to time they did make toy requests. Sometimes and older client came and wanted a particular doll, car, bear or something else for their grandchild. She smiled by the thought of this woman getting a bear and a safe home, hoping she would enjoy it along with her son.

Henry Swan shivered as he walked into the new apartment. It wasn't as big as the house he had spent his first living years in, but it looked cozy. The fire was lit in the fireplace and on the living room table was a basket with bear claws. His heart made a leap as he walked towards the couch.

"Henry, please take your shoes off please," his mother, Emma, reminded him. She was still talking to the two women that saved them.

He nodded and got them off, placing them neatly by the door. Slowly he walked back in, noticing two blankets over the armrest on one of the sides. One was purple with teddy bears, and the other white with different kinds of cars. The teddy bear one was no doubt for his mom.

"Mom, look at this," he said to get her attention.

"What is it, Henry?" she wondered, looking at him with calm eyes. To the degree she could as one of her eyes were swollen and could hardly open at all. It was what was visible of her injuries, she also had two broken ribs and massive bruises along her abdomen region. She knew the officers that got them out of their home most likely had managed in the nick of time. How they managed to get there so fast she didn't even know, she just knew that her husband Peter Darkcrow was in jail and would not be allowed anywhere near them and that they were now in their new apartment. Courtesy of the social service it would seem, but Emma had a feeling it was more behind it.

"Santa read my letter, it is bear claws for you here and a blanket with bears on. Wait, something is missing," he said and run off to check the bedrooms. He could easily see that one was designed for him with cars and a cool Minecraft poster on the wall, along with some books. The sheets on the bed were in Super Mario pattern, and on the bed a fluffy white teddy bear in a Santa costume. Next to it was a note saying, "Dear Henry, I hope I managed to help you and your mom just a little. My little elves tell me you have been a good by. Let me know next year if your mom had a happy this Christmas, alright. Sincerely Santa."

A squeal as he ran into the room next to his. It had a king-size bed, the covers were those with superheroes, but was otherwise generic in a light shade of purple and the regular furniture to be found in a bedroom: a nightstand on each side of the bed, a dresser at one wall, and three closets next to each. It wasn't what struck Henry though, it was what was sitting on the bed.

Walking closer he saw two teddy bears. One brown and fuzzy one with a red bow, clearly meant for cuddles, and one that looked slightly older. It had light brown fur, a royal cape, a crown, and across its shoulder hung a ribbon with some medals Henry was sure was the real deal. It also had a crown on the top of its head. Next to him was a soft swan also with a crown on the top of its head.

He looked at them with astonishment, as the royal bear clearly had to be expensive, he had never seen anything like it in his life. It had to be one of a kind.

He startled ,hearing his mother's voice behind him. "Henry, what is the matter?"

"He got you bears, mom, look at them!" his voice was shivering now. Tears in his eyes of happiness.

Emma walked closer to the bed looking at the two bears, tears in her eyes also now. She didn't know who did this, got her this place as the social worker that got them here said it was from the state. Still the bear claws and these bears right there showed that someone care and she knew it couldn't be Santa. Whoever made this gesture truly cared about her, about them, and that warmed her heart. That a stranger would go through this trouble when her own husband wouldn't even care enough to keep her safe.

Curling up under the cover with the fuzzy bear that night, under the watchful eyes of king Teddy, she felt safer than she had in years. She even felt loved, and for the first time in decades a smile graced her lips as she fell asleep in her new home, knowing that the next day would be better.


	2. The second Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Small mention of domestic violence

_**The second Christmas** _

It was a year later that Regina went through the Christmas mail as usual, this year she had even stepped in at a few of the post offices helping out as a lot of people were on sick leave. The seasonal flu had hit the country hard this year. She helped stressed customers sending present and letters near and far, not being able to be with their close ones as they lived too far away.

She startled when she heard a small voice say, "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Yes," she said and looked down upon a small boy, he couldn't be more than seven or eight. His red and black scarf was tucked neatly around his neck and he was wearing a black coat to keep warn. With a bushy hair and a big grin on his face, he looked up at her. It was children like this that made her days better. Those little smile. She noticed them whenever she was in one of her parents' toy stores as well, and at the yearly handout to the less fortunate. It was a couple of days before Christmas that she, her sister, and their parents invited the poor children in town to pick one toy each from their biggest store. They were ones asked how they could afford it, whereupon her father said that they made enough all year long and people also donated to the cause so it wasn't a problem.

She knew it all too well to be true, she had more than enough herself and she didn't really need this job or any job in addition to what she did for the family company. She mainly did it because she really enjoyed it and she saw postal workers as noble men and woman risking their lives to bring the mail out in time. No letter or present would be left behind, was her motto.

Her eyes landed on the young boy that was looking up at her behind the counter. He was holding up a letter and small see-through bag with some gingerbread cookies. He looked insecure as he asked her, "How much will it cost to send this to Santa?"

"Let me see," she said and put it on her scale, knowing with takes and all it would be around $15. She smiled at him saying, "It is about $15, but you know Santa does take the cookies if you leave them on a plate also? It is cheaper than to send them."

"I plan to do that also, but he saved our Christmas last year and I know he and his wife work very hard so wanted to send something to thank them," he said. He found some small bill and some coins in his pocket and counted them. Seeing he was a little short, he let out a deep sigh. He knew he probably wouldn't have time to send it in the time it took to save up more.

Regina could easily tell the trouble and offered, "Tell you what save your money, I will make sure he gets it alright?"

"You really will? That isn't something you are just telling me?" he looked at her with doubting eyes now.

"I promise and if Santa doesn't deliver you can come here and yell at me as I will most likely be working this Christmas," she said and winked at him.

"Alright, thank you, Ma'am," he said and took his money back.

"You are welcome, Sir. Have a happy Christmas," she said and took the letter, watching as he hurried outside. She didn't notice which was he went or if he was with someone as he vanished as fast as he came.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening she realized that the boy was the one that sent the heartbreaking letter one year prior. She recognized his handwriting and even if she knew she should send the letter further she couldn't resist in helping them one more time. She took one of the cookies form the bag and read,

_Dear Santa._

_I wanted to thank you so much for helping us out last year. My mom loved the teddy bears so much and I loved, love my new room. So thank you. Sending with some cookies as a thank you, we baked them together._

_She doesn't have a lot of time, she is working tons now that she has to provide for it. It is a good job and she gotten new friends there so she is happy. Still she is so very tired and this year grandma, grandpa, and my uncle and his wife is coming for Christmas. I know she only have three days off and doesn't really want to cook and ….she isn't really good at it. I don't mind but I know grandma will. So maybe if you could leave a turkey or something when you drop by a little earlier than usual? You see, we are all in church around 4pm on Christmas eve. I won't ask for more and I know you are very busy, but a turkey would really help. On the second hand one small thing she needs a new scarf and we both like comic books, but mostly the turkey._

_Sincerely Henry._

_Ps I will leave the key under math for you._

Regina couldn't help but to laugh a little by this when the door to her office opened and her sister came inside. The redhead tilted her head and looked at her, asking; "What is so funny? Is that a love letter?"

"No, one for Santa, a young boy asking for a turkey since his mother can't cook," she said, still amused.

"I fail to see how that is funny, not every woman can make a turkey you know," she said, rolling her eyes. There was no secret that unlike their mother, and Regina Zelena was terrible when it came to making a turkey just right.

"I know and I am sorry. It is just the way he puts it that is so cute and funny. Look?" Regina showed her the letter.

Zelena came closer, taking it from her hand and they she started to read. Her eyes darted quickly over the lines before she asked, "Wait is this the same Henry that you last right fixed an apartment for? Please tell me you are not thinking about sneaking in there and fix a full Christmas dinner while they are away, because I am sure it borders between some kind of stalking and breaking an entry."

"I am pretty sure it is the same boy, I recognize his handwriting and I wouldn't steal anything, I would just leave a meal behind. I don't see the harm in doing that, if it helps his mother rest. It's not like she will ever know it is me, we don't cross paths and I have no idea what she even looks like. He stopped by to send the letter today and he is so adorable, Zelena," Regina defended herself strongly. Perhaps a bit too strongly.

"Regina, please use your common sense, this is not your child or your family. You don't even know them and you probably never will. What use it is to go out of the world and beyond for them?" the redhead tried to reason.

"To give them a better Christmas, and I fail to see how this is different to us handing out toys every year," she shook her head.

"Just be careful so you don't end up with a broken heart," her sister warned. She knew her sister's tendency to go in all the way, then end up getting hurt. She suspected that was why she had almost given up on love. She hadn't dated someone for years now she knew.

"I won't as I am not attached to them!" she rose her voice now. Slowly she closed down her computer and dropped the remains of the letters in an envelope, putting the right number of stamps on. She grasped for her winter coat and purse, before adding; "Do we have time to stop for coffee or should we hurry not to let mother wait?"

"We have time, she will displeased no matter when we show up as well," said Zelena with a big grin on her face. Regina punched her in the side, making her laugh as they headed out of her office and out on the busy streets.

* * *

"So Regina, are you bringing anyone for Christmas party this year?" Cora Mills asked, looking over the table at her youngest daughter.

"I…might," she lied. She wasn't dating anyone at the moment, hadn't for over a year. She found it tiresome to answer the same question over and over, getting the same displeased look. She hated to show up at the parents Christmas party being oogled at by family and friends because she was still single.

"So who is she?" her mother wanted to know.

"Errh you will see at the party, she is celebrating with her family," Regina tried, seeing her sister rise her brows at this.

"I see, well we will be happy to meet her," said Cora with a forced smile.

"Yeah, in any case, I have to go. Early shift tomorrow, the mail has to get there in time," she said, getting up from the table kissing them both goodbye before leaving. On her way back to the car she dialed Elsa's number, "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"It depends on what it is, I am rather busy you know," she said with a soft laughter.

"I know. Could you either go as my date or know someone I could take as one for the family Christmas party this year? I told mom I would bring someone, but as you know, I am not the dating type. I don't have the time or energy for anyone right now," said she with a huff.

"I may know of someone, or I will bail you out as always. Can I get back to you on that?" she wondered with a soft laughter.

"You are a saint, commissioner," Regina said, taking a breath of relief.

"Always here to save the day," she mused, before hanging up. No doubt she was still working, still she was never too busy to take a call to help out a friend or her family. The two had been friends for decades, they met at Harvard back in the day, but those days were long gone. Elsa had been at Regina's home as many times as Regina had been at Elsa's, and both got along great with each other's families. They had crashed more weddings, baby shower's, and funerals than they cared to count over the years and knew each other better than anyone else. Maybe that was why they never dated, as they saw each other more than sisters than anything else, and dating would be too weird.

The brunette shook it of as she managed to slip the phone back in her pocket and pick up the bags containing some of this year's Christmas presents walking the past steps to the car.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Emma felt her heart sink on the thought of the burned food waiting at home. She had halfhearted tried to prefer the Christmas dinner for herself and the family after a long speech to her mother she could do this herself. She couldn't, she simply didn't have the energy. But she didn't have the energy for her mother to tell her how do to it either. She just couldn't handle it, her mother's never-ending lectures on how she and Henry should live their lives.

She never heard the end of it over the apartment she lived in for the past year, that she should have fought Peter for the house at least. When she couldn't manage to stay married to him that was the least she could do, to provide Henry with a proper home. She didn't care to listen when she tried to tell her, Peter beat her black and blue. She refused to believe it since he was always so nice when they were around. He was good at that making it all seem so very perfect so no one would suspect a thing. Angry tears in her eyes now. She hated him for doing this to her, for making her feel like this, even now when he was out of the picture for good.

"Mom, are you alright?" she heard Henry's voice from behind.

"Yeah, I just can't take her lecturing me because I messed up dinner, I just want one nice meal, no fighting," she explained. One nice meal and maybe drink a glass of wine or two before bed. She deserved it, she had worked hard all year trying become a better officer. She had worked only part-time when she was with Peter, it was all he would allow as he wanted his wife home. Now that she didn't have his income also it was harder. Besides she needed to show that she wasn't weak after what happened, and provide for them both, so she took any shift she could get. To show herself worthy of the badge, so far she was in the good graces with her boss.

"Don't worry about it, mom, I am sure Santa has been by to fix it," Henry said, every so confident.

"I hope so, Henry, I really do," she said. She found it cute he still believed, but how could he not after last year. Whoever got them that apartment, had really saved their lives. And Henry had gone on and on about the woman at the lost office that had promised to send the letter, and if she did Santa for sure would help them tonight. The blonde couldn't bring herself to tell him that Santa was just a Fairytale, that it was the goodness of people that got them out of there in time and this new place.

"I know it, just wait and see, mom," he persisted. Her stubborn little boy.

She didn't say anything, just parked the car in the garage, knowing her family would be there soon also. They insisted to give them a head start to make sure all was in order. The blonde got out of the car and made sure she had everything and Henry, before walking into the building and getting off on the right floor.

Opening the door to their apartment, a dozen smells flooded towards then. She frowned as she walked into see the dining table filled with a huge turkey and all that came with. Leftovers in pots and pans on the stove and counter. She took one of the pieces freshly cut turkey lying next to it, tasting, it was like pure heaven. Whoever did this for sure was a great chef, she decided.

She looked at the things at the table, mashed potatoes, two types, one regular and one with peas and carrots, freshly steamed vegetables, gravy, stuffing, cranberries - it made her mouth water. She also saw a note at the counter. Picking it up she read, "Merry Christmas, Emma, I hope this helps you today, there are some wine to go along with the meal in the fridge and one more special for you to enjoy on your own along with some cheese in the fridge. There are also some bear claws in the cabinet and some present for tomorrow under the three. Santa."

There were tears in her eyes now as she hid the node in her pocket, wondering who this mystery Santa was and why she would help her. Because she was pretty sure it was a she. Mostly because the handwriting was to delicate to be a she. She couldn't even believe that some random person would do something like that for her, for them, and for no reason at all. Not that she had time to think about it as the doorbell rang. She dried her tears to go to open for her family, glad that for once her mother could say nothing ill about the cooking.

* * *

It was later that night that the blonde was cleaning up the last of the remains after the party that she once again found herself being grateful for this Santa. Henry had spilled nothing to her parents about Emma not having cooked it all. He had simply told his grandparent, aunt and uncle that his mother had been slaving over the food for hours, and the next-door neighbor had stopped by to see it didn't burn while they were in church. Could have been possible the blonde reckoned.

Her mother had praised her highly for the food, and after dinner and dessert they were now slumped down in her living room wherever they saw fit. Henry was playing video-games with his auntie Jacinda, while his uncle Neal was cheering for them. Her parents were watching them with interest. Emma put the last plates in the dishwasher only to turn it on a second time, when she heard her father's voice behind her.

"So who is she?"

"I am sorry?" Emma turned to look at her confused.

"I assumed you had help of some woman to pull this off, or is it a male chef?" he wondered.

"No dad, I managed on my own. I know I could have asked Ruby, but she is working tonight," Emma answered thinking out loud.

"You may fool your mother, but not me. I will however not force you to tell us, but know that if you were seeing anyone, whoever it might be, we support it, princess," he said. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, while Emma shook her head. How could she tell him, when she didn't even know.

* * *

It was only the next morning Emma knew for sure she was crushing on her secret Santa. Opening a gift under the three, finding a bunch of comic books, some of the rare and expensive editions. She knew she could never afford them herself. She told her son to be very careful with his own, at least the rare ones, explaining why. He nodded as carefully looked through a spider-man comic. A smile on her lips, wondering if she should try to find this secret Santa. No, she told herself, after all, she didn't even know where to start.

She put the idea aside as she started to read to see what kind of trouble the joker would cause for batman this time, all snuggled up in a chair with a reindeer covered once piece feeling nothing but bliss.

* * *

"Elsa, where is she?" Regina hissed as she phone outside her parents' place. She still saw no sign of the date her friend had promised her.

"I will be right there," Elsa said calmly. She hung up and let one of the driver's take her ice blue escalade. Stepping out she walked over to Regina that was already stressed.

Regina eyed her up and down in her shimmering, light blue evening gown. She was a vision, that much she knew. She looked at her confused, "I thought you said you had someone for me."

"I did, but she bumped into and ex the other day. Long story short, I couldn't find someone else on so short notice, I can however play the part," she said, leaning in to kiss Regina's cheek.

The brunette snorted, "There is no way in hell they will believe that."

"Just trust me," the blonde whispered, letting an arm slip around Regina's waist. The brunette leaned closer, knowing that she didn't have time or energy to argue. She would just play the part, they both would.

In her silent mind she wondered what Henry and his mom was doing right then, wishing she was anywhere but there. She calmed hearing Elsa whisper, "Don't worry, we got this covered, it's not the first time we pull this act."

"I know, babe, I know," she said, letting her hand slip around her waist also. She sighed heavily as they walked inside, leaning against her, putting on a fake smile. She made a mental not to go somewhere for Christmas the year after to get away from it all. In her silent mind, she hoped that she would maybe bring Emma and Henry to these tedious events. She shook it off, knowing the likelihood of that was close to zero as she leaned closer to Elsa making it look more real.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	3. The third Christmas

_**The third Christmas** _

One year later Regina found herself working at the same post office as she was Christmas the year before, and again she saw young Henry come inside. He had grown a little since she saw him the last time. Still there was this grin on his face and the letter in his hand. That childish optimism as he clearly believed in Santa still, and how could he not, she proved to him that his wishes got granted. It was stupid, she knew, because there was no way she could continue to do this forever.

"Good morning, Henry, no school today?" she wondered, looking at him. It was Wednesday after all, so he should most likely have been at school as it was before noon.

"No, I am off, the teacher had a planning day or something. Mom is working so I get to spend the day with grandma, she is at the baker next door. We are going to have cinnamon rolls when we get back," he told her. Clearly excited.

"I see, do you like those?" she wondered curiously.

"Sometimes. She likes them though. I guess I am more into bear claws like mom, or apple turnovers," he answered after thinking a bit.

"Hmm, tell you what, why don't I take a letter and be right back," she said with a glint in her eye. He nodded and handed it over, waiting for her to return. When she came back, she had something wrapped in a plastic bag. She handed it over, "I baked apple turnovers late last night and I know you are probably bot allowed to take things from strangers, so your mom can yell at me if she likes. Or it will be our little secret. Take it as a Christmas present or something."

"I won't tell and thank you so much, ma'am," he said as he took it.

"Please call me Regina, and have a Merry Christmas, Henry, you and your family both," she said and beamed at him.

"Merry Christmas, Regina," he said as she put the bag in his pocket and hurried back out. She shook her head, as she put the letter aside for later. Maybe she couldn't continue to do this forever, but what would one more year hurt or maybe until he stopped believing, still she hoped he never would.

* * *

"Regina, are you listening?" her mother said as her daughter seemed occupied in her own thoughts. They were at the Royal Hearts Toys' main store, helping with some of the restocking. It was late night and about seven hours to the store opened for the next morning. It was open from 8 am to 10pm every day up to Christmas morning, meaning when Regina wasn't doing her job as the postmaster general, she was at this or one of the other stores helping out.

She knew put some teddy bears back in the shelf when her mind went to Henry's mother, had she liked the teddy's she got two Christmases ago?

"I am sorry, mother. What did you say?" she said with a yawn.

"I said that you can go home if you want, I can see you are tired and I know you have worked a lot lately," she said. She didn't even know when her daughter found time to sleep working two jobs.

"I am fine, I got a later shift at the post office tomorrow, so going in later in the morning to do some paperwork at the office first. I am just wondering, how much do you know about computer games?" Regina looked at her mother. Henry had asked for a new Wii in the letter and she knew nothing about computer games what so ever other than their store soul any game imaginable at the basement level.

"I know that we carry all the newest brands and that we have a consul of two for testing before the grand release in a couple of months. Your sister and her children are testing out one of them as we speak. Why?" she wondered curiously.

"I would rather not tell, only someone I know is wishing for a Wii, but I thought the NX would maybe be cooler. But if that has an upgrade in March, maybe I should just leave it be and give him what he wished for. I mean them," she said with a sigh of frustration.

"I didn't realize you knew any children?" her mother wondered curiously.

"It doesn't matter, never mind I said anything," she shook her head.

"If I were you, I would go for an NX with a note that they will get the switch with the games as soon as it comes into the store. Maybe even a little sooner, we do have them in storage here before the release you know," her mother tried calmly.

"I suppose I could do that, if that is alright with you?" she wondered.

"You can take wheat you need from the inventory; I will log it as gifts if you let me know. So anything else you want to tell me about these two? This wouldn't have anything to do with the apartment you got a few years ago, would it?" she pressed a little.

"How do you even know about that?" Regina frowned. She hadn't told her parents about that. She figured her own money was hers and hers alone to use. She bought it in her name and covered all the expenses after the buy just like she did with the house. Of course she knew Emma covered plumbing and so if something went wrong, being the house owner she was always notified, even if she was a silent partner.

"The bank called regarding some details which I gave them. I don't get why you told me why you hid it as a secret. She isn't a girlfriend you are trying to hide, because you know I don't mind whoever you are dating," she said.

"No, I am not, she doesn't even know it is me that is the Santa, and she never will. I just want to help them out that is all. At least as long as the kid believe in Santa," she shrugged.

"You love her!" her mother's eyes widened.

"I never even meet her. I am going to check on the games and then go home," Regina changed the subject.

Her mother didn't push, just nodded to this, watching her disaster towards the elevator, fastest way downstairs. She concluded that she would never get her daughter, doing something like this for a stranger, and then not taking credit for it. It was not like her at all. She shook it off, knowing she shouldn't meddle and she would not until she saw it necessary.

* * *

Emma Swan gasped when she opened the gifts from the secret Santa that year, a brand-new game console with the promise of the newer once in store. Plenty of games for her and Henry as it was. When she asked Henry about it he had just shrugged saying that he asked Santa to help because their old Wii didn't work anymore and she missed her work out sessions.

The blonde could only guess the cost of this, and she felt it was all too much; even if whoever gave it to them had tons of cash. And not to mention why? Why would anyone in their right mind give anything like this to complete strangers without even wanting anything back? She didn't get it, not at all.

Over the past two years she had taught about it, who could possibly know that her ex-husband hurt them like that. Even if Henry said it was the letter to Santa, who would really have the power to call the police commissioner to come and save the day. She shook her head, she probably put too much into this. Most likely it was just one of the neighbors and same with the Christmas dinner last year.

"Mom, you wanna test this or?" Henry looked at her with wondering eyes.

"You know it kid, but not for too long. You know your auntie Ruby is coming over along with the rest of our friends," Emma reminded.

"Sure thing," he said and put in a car game and handed her a control. She took it and the mysterious Santa vanished from her mind, right now it was just herself Henry and the game.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. the fourth Christmas

_**The fourth Christmas** _

"Mom, look, it is Regina!" Henry said, pointing at a woman with some shopping bags a bit further down the shopping street. She was clearly doing the same as them, shopping for Christmas.

"Regina?" Emma said, looking at the brunette with flawless makeup in her black coat, boots, and a stern look on her face. She didn't seem to enjoy herself with the shopping, instead she looked rather troubled.

"The woman I told you about, from the post office," he said, letting go of her hand. He ran towards the brunette yelling out, "Regina!"

"Henry, wait up," Emma yelled after him, cursing on the inside. That kid had a mind on his own and should know better than to run off like that, not to mention strangers.

Regina looked up at the sound of her name, spotting Henry with his rosy cheeks and frost breath coming running towards her. Why did he have to be the most adorable kid ever?

She stopped and smiled down at him saying, "Well hello there, Henry, on your own again?"

"No, mom is…" he stopped hearing Emma's voice say, "Damn it, Henry! How many times have I told you not to run off like that! I am so sorry, Ma'am."

"Don't worry about it, it is my pleasure to talk to this young man. I do, however, agree with your mother, Henry, you shouldn't run off like that," she said in a serious tone.

"I am so sorry," he said and looked down now. It melted Regina's heart completely.

A smile appearing on her lips saying, "It is alright, just don't do it again alright?"

"I won't," he said and beamed at her again. He looked at her bags saying, "So you are Christmas shopping too huh?"

"Yes, with two jobs I don't have much time to spare so I have to used the little free time I have. I do think my sister and her family and my parents does deserve something nice, don't you?" she asked him.

"I do, so not husband then?" he boldly asked.

"No, are you trying to ask me out," she laughed now, making Emma's heart melt.

"No, you are too old for me, just curious," he said with a grin.

"I see, well I have no husband, as I am a lesbian, you know what that mean?" she wondered calmly. Why was she telling him this?

"You only like woman, same as my mom! I mean she was married to my dad of course, but it was a mistake. She didn't love him, not really and he…was not a good man," he said, looking down.

"And that is enough from you," Emma said, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"It is alright, and I am sorry. I do hope you are doing better now?" Regina said, hope in her voice.

"Yes, much better," Emma nodded with a bright smile.

"Good, well I have to go, so I can get home with this before I go to my second job," she said politely. Or before she ended up doing something stupid, she knew in her silent mind.

"Yes of course. If you don't mind me asking, what is your second job?" Emma asked.

"I make children's dreams come true. If you figure out what I mean you should have no trouble finding out what it is," she said with another soft laughter, hurrying away.

"Make children's dreams come true…" Emma mused, trying to figure out where she had seen her before. Because she was sure she had and she had heard that catch phrase also. She looked around the busy street when her words came back to her; she was a lesbian. Wait did she say that so Emma would let her know she was open for a relationship.

"Oh stop it, she is out of your league," she told herself, shaking her head, before following Henry into a sports store. He wanted some skiing equipment for his grandfather and she could use some new winter gloves herself.

* * *

It wasn't until later that very same Christmas it made sense to Emma when she and Henry walked into the Royal Heart's Toy store. There right on the window it stood their motto that had lasted for ages, "We make children's dreams come true."

Why hadn't she figured it out sooner? She had shopped toys for Henry there for years, well one of their smaller stores when she struggled to survive. Her parents had shopped toys for her from this store and it was then she knew where she had seen Regina before - their commercials and in newspaper articles fronting their big events with the rest of the family.

Like the one today, where they gave away toys to children in need. She was there with Henry to find some for his classmates. Their families didn't have much money to spare, and since Emma knew what it was like, she wanted to help out. It was Henry's idea when he saw the add on the TV. Regina's parents had talked about it, getting people to come buy this day and help themselves to make a better Christmas for their children, telling them if they didn't want their names on the notes they would had notes saying from _Santa_ in the registry as needed.

Emma that knew both the children and their parents opted for that and as she asked Henry to find what he thought his friends would like, one thing for each, as she went to the registry to get two notes. She looked at them, festive with a Santa Claus and reindeer on the front and the writing in red on the back. It was only when she saw that her eyes widened, because she had seen this writing before, in her home. Meaning their gifts came from someone in this store. She looked around to see if she could see any of the members from the Mills' clan.

Remembering how her parents looked like, she spotted her mother helping a customer at an aisle with dolls. Once she was done, Emma approached her saying, "Excuse me Mrs. Mills?"

"Yes, is there anything wrong?" Cora asked as the blonde looked rather serious.

"No, I just have a question. In your commercial you say the Santa notes are written out in advance, like this one. I was wondering who does this signature belong to?" Emma said and held up the note.

"That would be my youngest daughter, Regina," she answered politely.

"I see, is she here by any chance, I would like a word with her?" Emma said calmly. Inside her, the blood was rushing. Regina had gotten her the gifts and would most likely continue to do so if she didn't put an end to it. She knew she should do that, but if she did it might offend her. Was this a way of courting her? Or did she do it to be nice? And if so, did she only do it with them or others as well?

"She isn't working tonight, she had to take care of something at her other job and then something personal. I didn't ask, and even if I knew I wouldn't say as I do not know you," Cora countered as polite as she could.

"I see. Very well then," Emma was about to go when Henry came over saying, "This is the best store ever!"

"Thank you for thinking so, young man," Cora said looking down at him. It was only then the pieces fell into place. This was most likely the ones Regina wanted the new game console for the Christmas before and she had gotten earlier this year. Clearly, they couldn't know each other as they blonde wouldn't have asked about her signature if she did. Then it occurred to her what her daughter said the Christmas before, they never knew and they never would. She couldn't help but to wonder, of all the people in the world, why these two.

"You are welcome," he said, still smiling.

"What do you like the best in here?" Cora wondered, still looking at him.

"Hmm, maybe the video games, baseball shirts and caps, and the comic book action figures," he said still beaming at her. His eyes shining with excitement where he stood, holding a radio car and a Superman costume.

"Are those for you?" she wondered curiously.

"No, ma'am, they are for my friends. They have very little and we wanted to help make their Christmas better," he explained, Emma nodded to this.

Cora nodded and used a walkie calling for a clerk. Once he came there she told him, "These two are getting something for someone less fortunate, I want you to bring me the action figure pack from aisle G47 and the Iron man suit, the deluxe model, and the Lego Corvette Chevrette ZR1, I believe it is on the third floor isle N23 and also see if you can find a car poster with some race cars and a race car driver suit, I believe you know where?"

"Yes, Ma'am, what size is the young men?" he asked Henry.

"About my size, Sir," Henry said, looking at him.

"Alright, I will be right back," he said with a polite smile.

"Now Henry, I want you to pick one of the three things you mentioned and I shall make sure it get delivered on Christmas Eve so you can open it Christmas morning. Just one thing so think about it and you, Miss, can do the same? Please do not object to this, this is what I do and it makes me happy to do it," she said.

Emma seeing no point in arguing about the matter thought for a second, "I want whatever toy your daughter played with the most when she was younger, because I want to learn to know her better."

"I would like a baseball shirt that is too big so I can grow into it, that way I can use it when I am older as well. Also, I am a Yankee fan," said Henry with pride in his voice.

"Noted," she said with a serious nod.

"Do you even remember what your daughters used to play with," said Henry, because looking at Cora it had to be a long time since she was young as him. To him his mother's wish seemed like and impossible request.

"Of course, I remember every toy we ever made, every toy my daughters played with, in addition to every toy we ever sold and are selling in our stores. I could even tell you which shelf they are on as you could tell earlier. I may be a bit forgetful in some areas, young Henry, but I remember toys. It is my passion and how me and my husband meet," she explained to him with a smile.

"Cora, I heard Max say you wanted these things?" she heard a too familiar voice say and she looked up to see her husband helping the store clerk carry.

"Speak of the devil, there we have him right now," she turned to give him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at her, before she explained, "Yes, dear, these two are making the Christmas special for some less fortunate."

She got a nod a nod in return. Once it was all handed over to them, he said, "If the clerk in the registrar should ask, tell them it alright with us."

"I will, but really this is all too much," Emma said, her hands were now full.

"No, it is not, we are fortunate to have more than enough, so it is a joy for us to know someone else is happy," Cora said, getting an approving nod from her husband.

"Hey you are named the same as me," he said, reading older Henry's name tag.

"I do. Well it is a quite common name," the older Henry concluded.

"Yes, it is," he agreed with a serious nod.

"Henry, we should get going before it gets too late," Emma reminded him. He nodded and said, "Thank you for the stuff and I hope you both have a merry Christmas."

"The same goes for you two," Cora said with a smile watching them hurry away. Once they were out of sight, Henry turned to his wife and said, "Why the generosity, my dear?"

"It is Christmas and I have a feeling those are the two Regina keep on spoiling," she said thoughtfully.

"I see. Well what was on their list?" he asked, because he could see the wheels turning in her head. Surely she must have asked them. She tended to do so with friends of the family. He knew that Regina already planned on giving Elsa a pair of new skates, as her old pair was hardly wearable, in addition to a necklace she lost at work. He knew the two to skate with Elsa's family during the winter at an old rink. He also knew his other daughter, Zelena was giving the usual stuffed bear for her wife, in addition to a new bow and arrows for her collection.

"Him, the Yankees uniform big enough to grow in. I am thinking two, one for now and one for later, and maybe one for his mother? She wanted what Regina used to play with most when she was younger, to know her better. Maybe some of them older ponies. The ones we used to make with movable joints?" she wondered, looking at him. She knew those horses went out of style sometimes back, but they were still for sale in their store. Regina had played with those for ages, not being able to have her own horse. Mostly because she would not have time for it, next to her education, friends and other activities.

"Both sound reasonable, and by that request I think you are right," he said with a nod. He walked back to where he had come from, no doubt the aisle with wooden toys she knew she knew was his favorite. Shaking her head, she went in the direction of the cash registry hoping the blonde had left some information as she realized only then that she hadn't told them her name or where to send the gifts too.

* * *

Regina felt conflicted and Henry's Christmas wish that year. Even if it was simple enough. He wanted his mother to get away for a weekend with his auntie Ruby, he would stay with her grandparents over New Year and his mother had time of then. She deserved it, to be without him, even if she objected. What was his words again?

"For mom to get relaxed and taken care of like she does with me all year long. And other people, making sure they are safe in their homes."

Could she be a police officer? Or a job within the health sector? A spa or a hotel somewhere, maybe. But who was this aunt Ruby, was that a companion?

She felt her blood boil in her veins because of it, without even knowing why. She had no claim to her, to them even, she knew. Mainly because she never made any claim and now she was in over her head. If she hadn't seen her in the flesh, heard her voice, it would all would have been like the Christmases prior, but now that she had…

Why did she have to be so stupid to feel something for her, after one short meeting? She was getting too attached to them.

Regina startled hearing the doorbell ring and got drawn back to reality. She put the letter aside and went to open the front door, finding her friends, Elsa, Mallory, Vanessa and Ella outside. They were there for the yearly Christmas party, this time it was her time to host it. It had been Mallory the year before, as the five took turns on who was the host every year. They had done so since their college days when Elsa and Regina meet the other three the first day there.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ella asked, as Regina looked possibly crestfallen.

"Nothing just having a bad day," Regina groaned, letting them inside. She knew there was no point in debating this.

"It's a new woman, isn't it?" Mallory chimed in.

"Do tell us who this unfortunate soul is," Vanessa said, giving her a playful push in the side.

"Yes, do tell auntie Ella," Ella said in a soft tone.

"One, there is now woman, and two, you are far too young to be my aunt Ella, you are barely three years older than me," Regina objected strongly. She could already feel her cheeks burn.

"Tsk tsk, three years wisdoms older, dear," Ella corrected.

Elsa, who had reminded quiet up to now, trying to figure it out, spoke, "You finally saw her for real, you know who is renting the apartment. Only if you tell her she'll know and then you have to stop helping and the wish this year leaves you conflicted because…"

"You are attracted to her, of course. So is she hot?" Vanessa looked at Elsa now.

They all knew how the two had gotten a woman out of the bad relationship and how the woman now seemed to be doing better thanks to Regina's help. Elsa had told her, after all, she did keep in check with her many police officers, and since Emma was one within her interest due to Regina, she knew that by now she was divorced and her ex was still in jail. They had, however, not shared that Regina kept providing her with gifts every year. Elsa had simply told them she was doing better to her knowledge and that she was due to a promotion the following year due to her work in the field.

"I suppose if you are into the whole blonde, green eyes, looking not too bad in a uniform thing, yes," the blonde shrugged.

"You got a picture?" Vanessa asked.

"No, I do not?" she shook her head, looking back at Regina.

"I might have a run into her and so I decided that I will stop giving them presents when Henry is too old to believe. Of course, I will pay for the apartment as it is in my name, but that is all," Regina shrugged.

"You are aware that there are cheaper ways too court someone right?" Ella said, rising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Coming from the one that flew Mallory to a date in Paris for their first date. You had known her for years, we all known her for years, I am sure dinner and a movie would have sufficed," Regina teased her, shaking her head.

"Well, I did have to whisk her off her feet. And besides, you are not even talking to her," Ella countered with a light shrug.

"Because I have no interest in her, now can we please move on!" Regina pressed. She didn't want to debate this anymore, mainly because she needed to make sense of her own emotions first. She had no idea why she felt she was way younger at that very moment.

"Whatever you say, dear, whatever you say," Ella said, shaking her head, and did just that. She started on the new winter line she was designing, being the owner of a major clothing brand. Elsa gave Regina a look and got a nod in return. It simply meant she would stay after the others left so they could talk about it further if Regina wanted to do that.

The brunette quietly followed the other four into the dining room, trying to figure out where she would send Emma and this auntie Ruby, feeling a sting of jealousy over not being able to go with her instead. She made herself a promise to try to find someone before the next Christmas so maybe she wouldn't be this upset about something so stupid.

* * *

Early Christmas day Emma and Henry got up and into their car. They were supposed to drive over to her parents' for dinner, yet Henry noticed his mother seemed to be driving in circles instead. She seemed rather deep in thought after they opened their presents that morning and at this point he was considering asking when they suddenly stopped outside the massive toy store owned by the Mills' family.

He looked at her from the passenger seat as she leaned on the wheel, heaving for air. He had seen this before, more than once, knowing it was a panic attack and that she was beyond reach now. He got his buckle up and got out of the car, running over to the entrance and banged at the door. Hoping someone, anyone was inside even if it was a holy day. Tears in his eyes as he looked into the dark, abandoned store. It was too much to hope for wasn't it? That any of Regina's relatives worked today.

About to turn and ask anyone random in the street, he startled as the door suddenly opened. He looked up at the older Henry saying, "I am sorry to bother you, Sir. My mom…she needs help, please."

"What is wrong, should I call an ambulance?" Henry said, looking at the young boy with worried eyes. Wondering how they ended up here.

"Panic attack, but I never manage to get her out when she goes in deep. It passes, but I am scared." There were more tears springing from the young boy's eyes now.

The older Henry nodded as the young boy pointed at the yellow bug they had been driving. Slowly, he walked over and got into the seat young Henry had been sitting moments before. He put a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder. She didn't turn, and he didn't know if she could hear as he spoke, "Easy, please take long, deep breaths."

The blonde listened to his voice and somehow managed to follow, until her breath came at a regular, steady pace. Then she turned and looked at him confused, "Mister Mills? What are you doing in my car? Where is Henry?"

"He came to get me, it appears you had a panic attack?" he reasoned. Both his voice and eyes calm and steady.

"Yes, I believe I must have. The gifts your daughter gave me, or I believe it is her, it was too much. She should have done it, because she is sending me mixed signals. I can't seem to understand why she is being so generous just to be generous, that is all," she tried to explain.

"I don't know what she gave you or have given you if it is her. I know, however, both she and her sister have done crazy things when it came to matters of the heart or helping people they feel need it over the years. I am not saying she is in love with you or denying it, because it is not for me to tell you. All I know is that if she is, she will tell you when she is ready to confront those feelings. She has been burned by love before and therefore find it hard to trust in the department. She does speak highly of your Henry, even if she might not know him. And I am not saying either should indulge her in anything if you don't feel anything. She asks for nothing to my knowledge, so just look at it as rich benefactor or something," he tried to explain. He didn't even know to explain his youngest daughter's actions. Sometimes she didn't even make sense to him, and he had known her from the day she was born.

"But what if it makes me feel like I owe her something, or like I don't want her charity? If it is her that is?" she wondered. She was not a charity case after all.

"You don't owe her or us a thing and it is no need to feel that way. To my knowledge, she only helps those she feels needs so in the hour of need?" he said, still looking at her.

"She did, but…" she stopped.

"She knows what is like to have nothing, having had friends that did. And although we worked hard so our daughters lacked nothing in life, and tried to rise them with good values, we are not perfect as parents either. Please do not worry about it," he said in a soft tone.

She nodded before adding, "You know, there are easier, cheaper, and faster ways to ask me out if that is what she want to do."

"I know, and as I said, I am not sure if that is what she plans in the long run. If it is her that is," he said and winked at her. He thought for a moment, "Do you want me to drive you anywhere, or are you good to drive? I have to fix one thing before going home for Christmas dinner."

"I am good, but can you do me a favor?" Emma wondered curiously.

"I can try," he answered.

"I want to give her an item from your store if possible. I will of course pay," Emma said with shy smile.

He nodded and got out of the car alongside her. Emma hugged her son close, whispering, "I am sorry I scared you, kid. I just to get Regina something, then we will go."

"Good idea, can I do so too? I can pay you back," he said and looked at his mother.

"Of course, one thing remember," she told him in a serious tone.

He nodded and run off as soon as they got inside. Emma looked at the display to find the right floor, going up to the third floor to find a white and brown stuffed horse, then to the part on that floor with cowboy things. Quickly scanning through, she found what she was looking for, a sheriff star with a heart inside. She took it out of the small box she was in a attached it around the neck of the horse. Then she went down to pay for it, along with Henry that found some old tin soldiers. He smiled as his mom, "To keep guard at her door."

Once they both had paid, they went over to the wrapping desk, wrapping them, then handing them to Henry. He looked at them asking, "Should I give a message with these?"

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Henry looked at them saying, "Just Merry Christmas, Sir."

"I shall make sure she get them," he promised as they vanished out in the winter cold. Once outside they got back inside the car and drew towards Emma's parents' house, she only knew one thing, and that was that she was feeling a little better after talking to Regina's father.

* * *

Henry Mills came home and brushed some of the snow of his winter coat; it had started snowing when he was on his way home. He hung the coat and scarf in the wardrobe in the hallway, then took of his shoes before walking inside the living room. He looked at his family from the doorway. Cora was sitting by the fireplace reading, Zelena and her wife was playing monopoly with Zelena's children, and Regina was deep in thought looking out the window at the falling snow.

For a moment he wondered what it would be like if Emma and young Henry had been there alongside them. He cleared his voice, before saying, "Regina, I got some gifts for you."

"For me, daddy, you really shouldn't have," she said, still her face lit up. He saw a glimmer of excitement in those dark eyes. The same sparkle his wife tended to have every once and again. She, however, looked at him with curious eyes.

"They are not for me, there were a couple of customers at the end of the day. Young Henry and his mother, don't ask me why they wanted to give you something," he shrugged. He walked over and handed her the two presents.

She took them and sat down in another one of the chairs near the fireplace. She could feel all their eyes on her as she, with shivering hands, opened the biggest one, finding the stuffed horse and the necklace. A sob of happiness escaped her as she with shivering hands attached it around her neck, vowing never to have it. She then opened the gift from Henry, seeing the small soldiers. A gentle hand stroked over the box as she looked at her father asking, "Were there any messages to go with them?"

"From Henry, Merry Christmas, from Emma, that she will always be there to save the day if you should ever need it."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged that stuffed horse tight. She smiled then, feeling her heart flutter as she looked into the fire. For the first time in decades, she felt warm both in the inside and on the outside. Her parents exchanged a glance and smiled at each other, knowing this was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	5. The fifth Christmas

**_The fifth Christmas_ **

When Henry Mills walked into the post office the following year, he found Regina behind the counter yet again. She looked as happy as always to see him. Smiling at him, she said, "You seem to get taller for each time I see you, you will soon be taller than me."

"Yeah I suppose," he said with a deep sigh.

"Is anything wrong?" Regina wondered, as he did look more troubled than usual.

"Yeah, mom and I was supposed to go for the first vacay in years, saved up and everything. Then the stupid washing machine broke and flooded everything, it cost tons to fix. So no vacation," he shrugged.

"I am sorry to hear that Henry, maybe your grandparents can help," she tried.

"Mom is too proud to ask. I hoping maybe Santa can help, or something. We really need a Christmas miracle. Just sucks because she worked so hard and everything to manage to afford this and then…!" clear frustration in his young voice.

"I am sure Santa will help in any way he can. He has done so before, right?" she winked at him.

"Yes, I suppose. Will you make sure my letter?" he looked at her with pleading eyes now.

"I will," she said with a serious nod. She felt really bad about this. She watched as he nodded and headed out of there. In her silent mind, she wondered why the owner of the apartment unit hadn't called her about this if the damages were big. It probably seemed worse for a young mind than they actually were. Still, she made a mental not to read the letter as soon as her shift was done.

* * *

A tired Regina opened the letter late the same night, and read:

_Dear Santa._

_I know this wish is perhaps too big for you to grant, still, I am going to ask. I totally get if you can't do it._

_You see my mom and I was going to Disney land on Christmas eve and spend time there to after New Years'. We were looking forward to it as it is the first real vacation we have had in years. We saved up and everything…_

_Then the washing machine broke and we had to use our money on repairs and everything, so not we can't go. I was hoping maybe you could help out so we could go after all._

_Sincerely_

_Henry._

* * *

Regina sighed, knowing she would have to pull some serious strings for what she had in mind. Still, she would not give up before this was fixed, because they deserved it, she knew. She made a silent promise to take them there herself in the future, but this year it seemed everything got busier than usual on her end. Slowly she picked up the phone and made the first call she needed to make this happen.

* * *

"Emma, there is a delivery for you here," her boss said about four days before Christmas eve. She looked up from her desk seeing a man standing there with a telegram. She signed for it and read it with wide eyes, letting the paper fall to the floor. No, this couldn't be real, it just couldn't.

"Are you alright?" Ruby required, seeing her friend's face turn white.

"The note, tell me I am dreaming?" Emma wondered, nodded towards her. The brunette got up from her desk and picked it up. She quickly read through it, frowning. It seemed legit enough. There it was in black and white, Emma and Henry were to leave for Disney world the next day, all details worked out, everything was paid for, and whatever they needed from the fridge in the hotel room would be covered by whoever paid for all of this. Tickets would be mailed to Emma from the airline, same the hotel info and whatever else she might need for them to have a great vacation. It was signed for by Santa.

"Wow, you lucky bastard, you need to tell me where I can find this, Santa. I could use a vacation as well," said Ruby with a soft laughter.

"Miss Lucas, please get your mind out of the gutter," she heard a stern tone behind her and stood up straight. She turned to look at the police commissioner, wondering how the woman could sneak up on people so quietly. Specially in those killer heels she usually wore. Today they seemed to be light blue, matching the shirt she had underneath her black suit, in addition to a sky-blue tie with snowflakes on. A bit more festive than the ties she usually wore, then again it was close to Christmas.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, looking down in the ground. Why did this woman always make her feel so inferior? Even if she was the top dog, she was still just a woman.

"Now, Emma, I am here to pick you up so you can go home and pack," Elsa said in a calm tone, getting a nod from Emma's boss.

"I guess saying now, would be disobeying an officer of higher rank," Emma shrugged and went to find her things. She didn't really need a ride home, but she knew better than to argue with the head of the police in the state. She made a I-will- call-you-later sign to Ruby walking out.

The brunette groaned, "Why am I never that lucky. Maybe I should start to write Santa too…"

"Or maybe you should actually work or save or find someone that will take you," her colleague, Tom, teased her. She shook her head and tossed a paper ball, hitting him in the head, before sitting down to go over a case file.

* * *

Regina was in Emma's apartment getting a review of the damages and what needed to be done to fix it. The tiles in the bathroom and the dishwasher would have to be changed for sure. She wondered if that was something she could do herself when she heard Mallory's voice say, "Don't even think about it, have pros do it, they are faster."

"I do suppose you are right," she resigned with a frown and made the call.

"So this is the place you are paying for, cozy," Mallory noted with a smile looking around.

"One of the many places, yes. I probably wouldn't have those rock posters on the wall if I lived here, though," she said with a frown. On one of the walls in the living room, there was three massive posters. One of the band Kiss, another of Kiss, and one of Freddie Mercury. She shook her head seeing a couple of movie posters in the common areas as well.

She would never say her taste was bad; from what she could see they listened to similar music and saw the same movies, but she would never have posters like that hanging around. Calling a plumber and a contractor she walked around, seeing pictures of Henry, Emma and their friends. How could he be so damn cute? She hadn't seen any last she was there, making Christmas dinner years prior and could see from how Henry had changed over the years

"No, I need it done before the end of the year. No, I don't care. Yes, I can pay whatever the cost, just get it done!" she said with a sigh. Why did people have to argue about not working during the holidays, she shook her head. Her eyes got glued to a drawing on the fridge, Henry between Emma and a brunette. She tilted her eyes feeling her heart sink. She had found another woman, hadn't she?

But if that was so, why hadn't that person gone with them? Maybe they had broken up and that picture was old. And if they were together, what did that matter? After all they were not an item of any kind. What did she expect the blonde to do, sit around and wait for her?

Finally, she managed to get someone to do the job and agreed to meet them the next day. She looked the apartment over one last time as she locked up the place. She wondered what it would be like to live here, with them. She shook it off, only to follow Mallory to their usual spot for a drink and something to eat.

* * *

Regina startled when the doorbell rang that morning - or was it morning? She wasn't sure as the curtains was pulled closed. She groaned, feeling her head hammer as it rang again?

"I am coming, I am coming," her voice was hoarse and worn.

What day was it? Her head pounding alongside with her body trying to remember the night before. It was a party and she had been drinking, trying to drown her sorrows. How stupid could she get? She was an adult, for crying out loud. To act like this - she shook her head as she dragged herself to the door.

She looked to see her mother, that eyed her up and down with dismay. Suddenly she felt like a teenager again. She let her inside and her mother wrinkled her nose by the ripe smell walking pass her. She pulled the curtains once inside the living room, revealing empty bottles, half full glasses, filled ashtrays, and some bowls with snacks here and there. What was left that was.

"You haven't picked up in the past four days, it is easy to see why," her mother commented as she started to clean the mess.

"Leave it please, I will do it…later," Regina said with a groan. Why couldn't she just leave it be?

"Please, let me," she said. Her tone not up for discussion as she cleared away bottles, glasses, and whatever else she could find quite effectively. Once she was done with that she cleaned up the glasses that didn't go in the dishwasher and took out the trash before making and omelet with spinach and bacon. She brought it out to Regina that was still on the couch slightly out of it.

"Eat, it is not up for debate," she said, placing it in front of her along with a couple of tea.

Regina was about to object, but knowing better she did not. Instead, she finished the omelet and the cup of tea presented before her. She watched as her mother opened the windows to air out and beath rugs and pillows before sitting down. She looked over at her little girl that looked so very forlorn, much like she had done the first time she had a broken heart. Back then she was fifteen years old, now she was in the beginning of her forties.

"Regina, I want you to listen to me for a change. Your father and I have talked about this, the woman, this Emma. Clearly, even if you realize it or not you want a relationship with her and that is fine. Neither of us mind that, but we mind the way you are doing it. Helping her and her son out is admirable, but we both know you are emotionally attached. We all saw how you reacted to their gifts last Christmas and a small bird whispered in my ear you sent them to Disney world this year. Why on earth you didn't go with her is beyond my, but this needs to end. Mostly because of your own sanity. Your New Year's party lasted for three days, for heaven's sake, and your current state…Please tell her how you feel, you might never know she feel the same. Or leave them be, you don't enough for them, Regina, more than enough," Cora finished in a very serious tone.

"Alright, I will. Just let me think about it alright, but I promise I will," she said in a serious tone.

"Good. Will you please get some rest," said Cora, giving her a gentle hug. She felt how her daughter clung to her and she let her, for some time. Once she let her go, she saw tears in her dark eyes and she pressed a kiss to her cheek. With that, she left as sudden as she had come.

Regina slowly got up and went to close the windows and doors before going to bed. She fell asleep holding on to the stuffed horse Emma had given her the year before, the most precious thing she ever owned.

* * *

Emma Swan was nervous when she stood in front of the toy store that day. It was a cold day in the beginning of January. It was snowing, but as she looked into the window of the crowded store, she felt warmth spreading inside her. Because the owners of this store had changed her life in so many ways. The year before they had sent ponies and a baseball shirt her way, and this year yearly passes to the local stadium so she and Henry could see every game they saw fit. She had also gotten a couple more horses, a book, and Henry some video games.

Still, the gift they had gotten from Santa was the most spectacular of them all. She and Henry had had the most amazing vacation in their life and she was sure Regina was to thank for it. So she made sure to buy a couple of things for her, which she would give to her or whoever worked to give her. She would never get how selfless Regina was, not only had she covered their trip, but she had fixed the washing machine and the floor while they were away.

Emma had thought a lot about her while they had been away, but not knowing how to reach her, she couldn't call or email her. She had a feeling that it would probably not have been a good idea, after all, the woman had said nothing about loving her or wanting to date her. Then again her actions spoke louder than words ever could. And Emma would be stupid if she didn't admit feeling something for the other woman.

She had dreamed of kissing her more than once over the past couple of years, but she knew better than to force something. She realized while they were away she needed Regina to come to her, not the other way around. It was on her premises and Emma was fine with that. She could wait forever if that was what it took for Regina to realize her emotions and ask her out on a date or something similar.

Slowly she opened the door, going inside to this magical world of toys. She looked around and found Regina's father saying, "Excuse me, Mister Mills. Do you have a second?"

"Yes, of course. What can I do for you, Emma?" he wondered, looking at her.

"I have been out of town on vacation and I got something for Regina, will you make sure she gets it, please?" she wondered, holding up a plastic bag.

"Yes, of course. I can call her down here so you can give it yourself, she is in the office?" he tried.

"No, let it be a surprise. I don't want to spook her, but I got a feeling she will need this, that is all," she said and winked at him.

"I see, well thank you," he said and smiled at her, taking the bag.

"You are welcome. Well, have a good day," she said and headed back out as fast as she came with a pounding heart. A smile on red lips as she vanished down the street, vanishing in the sea of people.

* * *

Henry walked upstairs to the offices of the building, knocking on Regina's door before entering. She looked up from her papers, smiling at him.

"What can I do for you, Daddy?" she wondered, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Nothing, I am just the messenger. Emma came by with this bag for you, I was told to deliver before she left. She said you might need the content, whatever it is," he said, placing the bag on her desk.

She frowned as carefully took out four wrapped presents and an envelope. She opened it to find a card with a picture of Mickey, Goody, and Donald on the front. She opened it to find a picture of Henry with Mickey and Minnie Emma with Donald and Jack Skellington. She put them aside and read what the card said:

_Dear Regina or is that Santa?_

_I got a feeling you are our Santa and it is you that have helped us the later years. Thank you for the apartment and everything else, we really appreciate it more than you will ever know. I wish you were on this trip, so putting with some pictures to show you what you missed out on. Next time you must come with us. I am sure you would have so much fun._

_I am putting with some gifts that I hope you will like, it not much, but it made me think of you. I need you to know that I would be interested in being with you than more than a friend. If that is something you want, please let me know. I would be willing to wait for you. I think you would a good addition to the family whenever you feel you are up for it._

_I hope you had a good Christmas and that this year will be a good one._

_You know where to find me, us._

_Emma._

* * *

Tears in her eyes as she opened the gifts, only to find a stuffed Pegasus, a shirt with the Disney villains, and a matching ugly Christmas sweater and a Shirt with Scrooge saying Bah humbug, that was way too big. Probably meant as a sleeping shirt. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized the blonde wanted her as much as she longed for the blonde. She wanted Regina to be a part of their little family. Her heart melted by this and she knew she would wear these clothes even if it wasn't really her style.

"I love you, Emma," she whispered, startled by the words leaving her lips. She knew it for sure though, that she did. It was no point in denying it anymore. A smile on her lips, and happy tears in her eyes as she continued with the paper work. She knew admitting it to herself was one thing, but telling the blonde was quite another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	6. The sixth Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know there are many out there that cannot spend Christmas together for various reasons. Not only this year due to the covid situation, but for other reasons like work or living far apart. I feel for you and I hope that you will be able to celebrate together at a later point or in the future years. I dedicate this chapter to all of you, but most to the ones that have to spend Christmas apart !

_**The Sixth Christmas** _

Regina was sitting in her office, pondering. Her plan was to go over to Emma as a Christmas surprise to take her up on the offer from earlier this year. She'd considered it more than once now, but something stopped her. Whenever she got in the car to drive over, she ended up driving pass the building with a hammering heart.

She was scared, she knew, scared this would fail like with the ones before Emma. Scared to get hurt, scared of the impact it would happen to Henry if they ended it. She'd really come to like this little, lively boy. Well maybe he wasn't that little anymore as he seemed to grow more year by year. Like most boys did.

Soon he would not believe in Santa, she knew, much like she had decades or go. Or it was how she felt. Of course, she believed in the spirit of Christmas, but Santa…

Regina could still believe when she stopped believing, she had been about eight and her grandmother had just passed away. They used to be at her house every other Christmas and she and Zelena also used to spend time there when their parents needed some alone time. They usually played there or at the store when they weren't home. And she had loved it, her old house, the smell of flowers in the summer and early spring, the smell of camphor, cinnamon, of apples and mint in the fall, and the smell of gingerbread, caramel and wax candles in the winter. The gingerbread scent was there mostly before and right after Christmas and Regina had loved it. A tear running down her cheek thinking about it.

She had been stricter than her parents, her grandmother, but she had also been so kind and understanding. She knew all that were to know, or so it felt, because much like her parents she could answer any question she or Zelena had. And she told stories, of foreign lands, of dragons, knights and fallen kingdoms, of travels and people she met, of love lost and found, of happiness and sorrow. She made it all seem so real.

"What should I do, nana?" she asked out in the empty office. Of course, there was no answer, there never was, there never would be. She was gone, and it seemed like the magic of that house was too. It wasn't as warm as it had been back then, it didn't smell the same way, and the atmosphere… Regina should know as she lived there now, it was left her in her grandmothers will. Much to Zelena's dismay and her parents' surprise.

It wasn't the same after she was gone, though, and she had moved in when she was old enough to do so. At least in the beginning, now she was hardly ever there. Mainly because the house was a reminder of what could have been, so she mostly stayed in her two-bedroom apartment in town. Easier that way being closer to work, and not so painful as the house with the many rooms.

She'd meant to move in with one of her former boyfriends and start a family, she was even pregnant at the time when she found he was cheating. The stress of that and everything else made her loose the child and she did not try again after. Mainly the timing was never right. And after having a girlfriend cheating on her after that, she learned not to trust people and remained single and alone. Better that way, at least up to now.

She wanted to be with Emma, more than anything she knew. Not just provide for her, but as a companion. She wanted to spend time with her, learn to know her and be a part of Henry's life. A sob escaped her lips, echoing in the empty walls. She loved her so much it hurt. Her heart was aching for her, more so than it had for anyone before her. Still she couldn't bring herself to ring the doorbell or find her phone number to call her.

A deep sigh as she found a pen and a paper and started to write;

_Dear Emma_

_I have to admit I am your Santa and I planned to meet Henry's wish this year, a companion for mom. I want that, but as you know by now, I have two jobs. The first at the toy store and the second as the Postmaster general. Due to my second job, I have to go out of town during Christmas and I am not certain how long this task will take. I hope you will, as you said, wait for me. If that option is still at the table. If it is, I will make it more official by next Christmas._

_For now, I am sending you and Henry something that can be a worthy companion of sorts in the meantime._

_Speaking of companions, I have tried to ring your doorbell more than once this year, but my courage did falter. I have not had look in that department I am afraid. It is a long story and a not happy one. But after you gave the that horse and the necklace, which I never have taken off, and the gifts from the park, I found new hope._

_I find that I am falling for you more and more for each year, even if we are not together. I hope that we will be in the future, if you as I said before still want me. I know I come with some baggage and quirks, but don't we all?_

_I hope you and Henry have the merriest of Christmases._

_Love Regina._

She looked it over once more, before she heard a knock on her door. She answered and her father came inside the office.

He looked at her, his little girl, she did seem of a happy spirit this year. Even if she had to spend the first Christmas in her life away from him and his wife. I would be good with some distance they both know.

"So are you ready to leave?" he asked her, with a small smile.

"I am, but will you do me a favor when I am gone?" she wondered. Hope shining in her dark eyes.

"Of course I will," he nodded. There was something new about her today he reckoned, something he hadn't seen in a while. A sparkle, a gimmer of something.

"I have a gift that need to be delivered to Emma and Henry Christmas morning, and there are some more gifts in a bag in the hallway at my house. This note goes with one on the dresser. I will send you what you need to pick up the extra gift, and you have my house keys to do the rest, right?" she wondered.

"I believe your mother have that, so we will fix it. Please hurry or you will miss your flight," he said with a chuckle.

She nodded and got up from her chair, taking her purse and suitcase, she handed him the letter on the way out and gave him a hug. With that, she was on her way, she felt butterflies as big as bombs spreading inside her as she wondered what Emma would think of her gift this year. Or rather gifts.

A smile on red lips as she hailed a cab, picturing her reaction, hoping that next year they could finally spend Christmas together.

* * *

Emma woke early Christmas morning, like she always did. She had to prepare Henry's stocking and make hot chocolate before Henry got up. She felt her heart skip a beat when there was a knock on the door to the apartment.

_Let it be Regina, let it be Regina!_

She was told by Henry that she hadn't been at the post office this year and the man behind the counter wasn't nearly as nice. He had asked him if he knew where Regina was, but he said it wasn't his bloody responsibility. His boss had heard and gave him a reprimanded, telling Henry that she was busy this Christmas, so she was most likely in her office.

The young boy's heart had fell that day Emma knew, still she knew that the brunette most likely would either come with the presents herself, as she always had, or have someone bring them over like last year. She still couldn't believe that Regina sent them to Disney world and picked up the bill for it. Not to mention fixing the machine and the floor in the bathroom where it stood.

She never knew how she felt about the gifts she sent her, then again she didn't hear back the first time she did it. She was sure that if the brunette could manage to pull a stunt like their vacation she could easily track them down if she really wanted to.

Another knock made her hurry towards the door, her heart fell when she saw Regina's father standing outside. He was holding a bag in one hand and a leash in the other hand. He smiled at her saying, "Merry Christmas. It would seem I have to play Santa Claus this year, my daughter is out of town you see."

"Out of town?" Emma asked, she felt her heart sink even further. She hadn't found someone new, had she?

"Yes, something to do with her job as Postmaster general, we skyped with her last night and she was sad she couldn't spend Christmas with us. She usually always does, along with her older sister and her family. Still, sometimes there are things that takes precedence over us. Like her second job, and we have learned to live with that," he explained.

"Postmaster general? I just thought she was a postal worker. Do you have her phone number so I can call her? I mean to wish her a merry Christmas or text her to thank her for the gifts," Emma said with a soft smile.

"I am not sure if I should give it, but I trust you not to misuse it. By the locks of it, she has been courting you for years, and I can tell you that your gifts mean the world to her. She might not have thanked you properly for them yet. I think her plan was to come here to do so this year, but then she got called away last minute," he answered. He knew timing had never been in the favor of his daughter.

"Please come inside," she motioned, letting him inside so he could take some of the load off. He took of his shoes and followed her inside, placing the bag next to the Christmas tree, watching the small puppy sniff around there. Emma went to find her phone in the kitchen and typed in the number, before taking the small dog off his hands. The scruffy little thing wriggled a bit in her arms before licking her face. She looked to see he already had a color with her phone number on and a name, Sheriff Totoro.

"So Totoro, I think I will name you Toto, how is that?" Emma asked, getting a happy bark. She pressed a kiss into his black and brown fur, knowing it most likely was a mix between a German Shepard and some sort of Labrador. She didn't really care though, because he was simply adorable.

"Funny," said Henry amused.

"Why?" Emma wondered confused.

"Our eldest daughter is named Zelena, meaning green, taken after the wicked witch from the wizard of Oz. We both felt it was a good name at the time, and it does fit," he quickly explained.

Emma nodded, as she offered, "Would you like a cup of hot chocolate or do you have to be on your way?"

"Next year. The wife wanted me home for breakfast and opening presents," he said and turned to pad towards the hallway.

Just then he remembered and turned to give her the small present and the letter. She thanked him and gave him a hug before opening the letter and reading. She sighed, feeling her heart sink again. Clearly, the brunette had planned to celebrate with them. She opened the small box inside, opening that she found a ring with a diamond shaped like a crown. Inside the box was a note saying, "You can give me the answer next Christmas, I will come then."

Emma almost jumped a meter-high hearing Henry's voice, "Is that a puppy?"

"Yes, it is, from Santa," Emma said, letting it down so it could properly greet her son. She watched them play overlooking it with a smile on her lips. She closed the box and put it inside a safe place in her bedroom so it would not be lost. Walking back to her son and the puppy, she looked at him, he seemed a little down.

"I asked Santa for a companion to you, hoping he would bring you Regina. It's not that I don't like the dog, because I do, but yeah," he said, tossing a ball at the small creature that captured it, chewing on it.

"Well, some things are even outside Santa's control, but you must not stop believing. You know, sometimes people need to go out of town for work or other things. I am sure she would be here if she could," Emma tried calmly.

"No, she wouldn't. I was wrong she wasn't Santa, it's probably like you said, the neighbor or something," he shrugged. Emma's heart fell again, so this was it, he stopped believing.

"Why don't we open gifts and sent a picture of the mess to mom and dad, they will freak out over the mess as always," she said and winked at him.

"Yeah! Maybe Santa brought something else on my list. Hey, did you make hot chocolate?" he wondered curiously.

"You know it kid!" she said, glad she managed to make his mood change so quickly, maybe it was hope after all. She smiled as she went to get the mugs, and a bag of marshmallows to put in them. She laughed seeing Henry and the puppy already started on the gifts. Glad some things never changed.

* * *

Regina startled when she around noon got a text with a picture of Emma, Henry and the puppy, with the script, "Thank you for the presents, Santa. My offer still stands and I will wait for you. We all will. Can hardly wait to next X-mas. Love Emma.

"Me neither, you all look so happy. Can't wait to spend Christmas with you," Regina wrote back, with a great big smile on her lips. She knew then, at this moment, those two would be her future. It really warmed her heart where she stood in the middle of an abandoned post office sorting out the mess there after the workers seemed to leave due to the boss she just fired. She would try to talk to them into coming back and have a better pay, knowing having them say yes would be a Christmas miracle. Still, she would not stop until she found a new boss and workers here.

She made the picture the background on her phone before she continued to sort letters and packages, knowing the next year she would most likely get the Christmas she always dreamed of.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	7. The seventh Christmas

_**The Seventh Christmas** _

Regina Mills was nervous where she stood outside Emma's apartment ringing the doorbell. She and Emma had been meeting up during the year, sneaking a moment here and there between their busy lives trying to get to know each other better. They had yet to spend the night or meet each other's families. To Regina this was a very big step.

Even if Emma had meet most of Regina's family by now, she had yet to meet Regina's sister and her family, and sit down with the full family for dinner or anything else. The blonde had also neglected to answer Regina's question about the ring she received the Christmas before, and the brunette didn't bring it up afraid of the answer.

She knew tonight had to go well, they were first having dinner with Emma's parents, brother and her family, then they would spend the night together for the very first time and then go to open presents with Regina's family the next morning. She shivered lightly as it was the second time in her life someone introduced her for her family, and that had ended in disaster. She wasn't even sure how Emma's parents would react to her. She heard Emma's voice give Henry a strict message from inside and heard her footsteps nearing the door.

Emma took a breath of relief saying, "Thank god it is you and not my parents arriving early, I am so behind."

"Calm down, dear, I am sure we can figure out. Tell me what you need instead," Regina said and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Emma returned it before letting her inside saying, "You look stunning as always."

"Yes, well, that was what I was aiming for," she answered with a soft smile.

"Henry, will you please hurry and take Toto out," Emma said, she could feel the frustration spread within her. She had asked him four times already and she about had it with his sulking mood.

"Alright, alright, come here Toto," he called, making the dog come patting over, his tail wagging excitedly. The two appeared in her hallway, Henry getting a jacket and shoes on, completely ignoring them. Regina frowned over how big he had gotten since she saw her two Christmases' before, then again, he was thirteen now to her knowledge.

They both decided not to mention anything for Henry until they figured out where this was going, now that they were sure Emma had told Henry she was coming for dinner. He didn't even seem to care, but then, he didn't seem to care about anything these days, she was lucky if she got a grunt from him when she asked a question.

Regina frowned at this behavior saying, "I am sure this is not how your mother rose you."

"Oh stay off it, you are not my mom," he said with a snap, lightning in his brown eyes.

"Perhaps not yet, but she will be," Emma defended her love.

"Whatever," he shrugged, heading out. Regina shook her head, not knowing what to make of it.

"I am sorry, Regina. Don't take it personally he has been like this for some time now. After last year it is like he stopped believing in everything," she said with a sigh. She removed Regina's coat and scarf, then dragged her towards the kitchen.

The brunette found an apron and put it on, to not spill on her sparkly red dress. She thought for a second, he stopped believing the year before. He had asked for a companion for his mother, hoping that would happen the year before. Did it really matter that much?

She decided to sit him down and talk to him when he got back. She pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek as she started to work on the mashed potatoes and the gravy while Emma finished setting the table. She even sang around with some Christmas songs Emma put on.

Regina, however couldn't help but notice how Emma looked after her parents, brother and sister-in-law arrived. She could only assume that she was worried about Henry, who by then had been away for over and hour. She pulled Emma aside, asking her where he usually want so she could take her car to look for the young boy, or maybe walk there. Emma nodded and told her a couple of rotes and

The brunette soon took her car around the first two roads without any luck, but on the third she saw the young boy sitting on a park bench, the dog going back and forth clearly worried. Looking for a spot to put the car, she soon found one within walking distance. She even stopped by a coffee shop for some hot beverages on the way back, hoping he would still be there.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before speaking, "What are you doing out here? your mother is really worried. If you have a problem with me being here, I can leave. I mean I don't want you to feel like you aren't being seen or anything."

"Whatever," he said, still he took the cup of hot chocolate she was offering him. He took a long sip, feeling how the hot beverage slowly spread through his cold body.

"Please, Henry, talk to me. I may not be able to help, but I can at least listen," she said down next to him.

"You never asked me," he whispered, looking down in the ground.

"I am sorry?" she wondered calmly.

"I found the ring by accent, I knew what it meant, but neither asked me how I felt about it. Or about doing things different for Christmas this year. I…don't mind you marrying mom, I know you will make her happy. You have for years, even if you were present. It's just that I needed you last Christmas, I deep down knew it was you, but you didn't come. I know you have work and everything, but…" he whispered.

"Oh Henry, I am so sorry. Of course we should have thought about asking you, but we figured it was alright as you wanted a companion for your mom. I want you to be alright with all of this, we both do. So what would make it easier on you, should we just be us three tomorrow, or do you want me to ask my family to come to your place instead? Would any of this help?" she tried. She only then realized how right he was to feel upset about all these changes.

"Is your parents' house big?" he wondered, looking at her.

"You can get lost there," she said with a soft laughter.

"Is it like the store, filled with toys?" he asked, a bit of excitement shining in his eyes now. The excitement she had missed the last two years, as he didn't come to deliver his letter this year. The glimmer in his eyes that made her heart melt. She wondered why he hadn't stopped by with the letter this year, and now she got a better understanding of it.

"Well not as full, but they have plenty at home also, and dad is always tinkering with something," she said and smiled at him.

"I want to go, but if I want to leave I have to be free to do so. I was wondering if you could look at something when we get home. I have been working on something for your dad, but I can't get it right," he said.

"Of course, but first dinner, your mother and your family are waiting," she said in a serious tone.

He nodded quietly and followed her back to the car and got in the back with King Toto. He looked out of the window as they drove, counting the street lights. Once they were back in the apartment, Emma hugged Henry so tight, whispering, "Don't scare me like that again, kid."

"I won't, it's alright, we are alright," he said, hugging her back. As she let go he went to wash up and sit down by the table.

Emma hugged Regina saying, "You are magical, you know that. Tell me later what it is all about?"

"Of course, love," she pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Emma pressed a loving kiss to her cheek, before dragging her into the living room to meet her parents, Mary Margaret and David James Blanchard Nolan and her brother and his wife, Neal and Jacinda Nolan. Regina knew from before Emma had taken the name Swan of her own as she had a thing for the creatures earlier in life.

The brunette conversed with Emma's family during dinner and dessert before she went to help Henry with the toy. It was a small robot, that seemed to talk like her father, but it didn't walk rightly. After looking at bit on it she changed some screws and made the thing move across his desk, knowing her father would love it. When she asked Henry how he managed to get a hold of her father's voice he simply said he got it of the internet and adapted it to what he wanted to robot to say. She knew right then he would become a toy master in time just like the rest of her family. He excused himself from the party after that, said he had to fix some last gifts. No one seemed to mind.

Emma and Regina talked with her family until the early hours before they left and they got into bed. She could see the brunette was tired and knew that love making was out of the question. Instead they got to bed and fell asleep holding each other tight.

* * *

Regina woke by a squeal early the next morning, slightly disoriented. Opening her eyes to look around, she knew at once where she was. Noticing Emma was not in bed, she got out and to the living room where Henry was opening a building set that would become a remote-controlled car. No doubt a gift from his mother.

"Morning," she said in a husky voice, slumping down on the coach next to Emma.

"Morning, love," she kissed her lips, adding, "Merry Christmas."

"Yes, merry Christmas," said Regina with a yawn, noting Emma was wearing her ring. Her heart thumping, "Does that mean yes?"

"Oh, this. Yes, I believe it does," said Emma, beaming from ear to ear.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Regina smiled as well now, tears in her eyes.

Emma kissed her lips again, whispering, "There was no way I would have said no. I have something for you."

She handed Regina a small box, watching her open finding a matching ring. The brunette tread it on her finger, a perfect fit. Emma laughed, "So I guess it is official."

"Yes, but shouldn't we get going, my parents don't like when people are late," she said and got up once more. This time to get dressed. Emma followed her example, whereas Henry started to pack what they needed most and some things for King Toto. Emma watched as Regina put on a black skirt, a red blouse, and a golden chain necklace. She was stunned as she put on a black dress with red flowers on. She wanted to match her love today she knew. Regina put on a pair of killer heels, Emma did the same, before both went to fix their makeup. The brunette looked at her love smiling, pleased, the knee-length dress really suited Emma. She took her hand and dragged her out in the hallway so they could get their coats on and leave.

* * *

Regina didn't know when she had been this full last, most likely the Christmas before, as she lay one of the coaches with her presents around her. Young Henry and her father were talking around the robot, her father was clearly impressed.

"He got skills, I will give him that," She heard her sister say as she slumped down next to her with a glass of wine in her hand.

"He is a bright one," Regina agreed watching Emma and her mother debating something about toy horses, the past and the future to see if those two could be combined to give the children of the future better toys.

"He sure is, just think about it, without him you and Emma wouldn't be together now," Zelena pointed out as her wife Merida came to join them.

"You never told me the story in full, please do," said Merida, looking at Regina with curious eyes.

"I am more interested in the proposals, but do take it from the start," Zelena encouraged her younger sister.

Regina nodded as her niece and nephew also joined them as she started to tell about how she first wanted to just help Emma and Henry and then it turned into a courtship that lasted for years. From the side young Henry was watching with a smile.

Regina's father looked at him asking, "What is so amusing, young man?"

"Last year I asked for a companion for mom, and there she is. Maybe a year later, but Santa did deliver after all," he said with a laughter.

"He always does, Henry, he always does," Regina's father said and ruffled his hear in a loving way. He knew this would be the first of many Christmas mornings with the tow of them.

From across the room Emma watched the whole scenery and her wife to be telling the story, smiling. She was happy, they both were and for the first time in years she had finally found the right companion. The daughter of two toy makers nonetheless. She could only hope to be included in the family firm in the years to come. For now, she was happy that her son had the skills to impress his new grandfather and that Regina was happier than she most likely had been in years. She knew that Regina had the first letter framed in her house, a house they planned to move in sometime in the new year. She just had to fix a few things first. Emma could hardly wait for them to start their new lives together and she knew Regina felt the same way. She smiled as Regina looked right at her, blushing before smiling back.

Her secret Santa, her savior, her love, her everything. She only realized then how lucky she had been that Christmas seven years ago, that Henry's letter fell into her hands, or this Christmas and the six before it might not have been this happy. Slowly, she got up from the chair she has been sitting it and walked over to her.

Regina noticed and stopped mid-sentence, looking at her Emma with tentative eyes. When she reached her she wondered, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for saving my ass those years ago. I realize now I never did and I am forever in your debt for it," she said as she kneeled before her.

"It was nothing really, I had the means to do so, that is all," Regina responded, blushing.

"Well for me it was, if you hadn't, who knows where we would be right now," Emma objected, placing her hands on Regina's knees, looking up at her.

"I can only imagine, but I rather not, and you don't owe me a thing. As long as you and Henry are happy and safe, that is all I will ever need," she let her hands rest of top of Emma's.

"With you around, we always will be," Emma said, beaming at her. She had nothing but loving for this wonderful woman sitting before her. She saw her blush as she response were a simple not. Slowly she rose from the floor, still holding her hand, bending down to kiss a gentle kiss on her lips, then her cheek. Utter happiness spreading inside her. As the kiss broke, she saw a twinkle in Regina's dark eyes and she wondered how she ever been this lucky as to be loved so much by someone like her.

She kissed her cheek before she went back to sit down next to Cora, seeing a tear escape Regina's eyes as she continued the tale. Cora smiled at her saying, "Thank you for making my daughter happy, I had almost given up the hope she would be."

"You are welcome, ma'am. So how are we on the whole board game situation, I believe both you and the children got a new one for Christmas," she said with a wink.

"Oh yes, Robin, Roland, pick one of the games and we will set it up on the dining table in a few. Anyone want to join they are more than welcome," she called out. She watched as the two children found a version of monopoly and headed into the dining room along with Henry, they were roughly around the same age. Robin were the oldest of the three.

She slowly got up, seeing her husband and the younger Henry do the same, her oldest daughter, Merida and Regina followed suit. So this was the future she reckoned, her youngest daughter's wife and son. She saw the three exchange some words as King Toto came running after them. She could tell by Regina's laughter that she truly was happy and it was a good thing. Because happiness was the main part what the spirit of Christmas was about. Soon joining the table next to her husband, she smiled at her family, their family wondering how she was ever this lucky, when she heard Emma boldly say, "Ready to be beat Miss Mills?"

"I do think you are mistaken, no one beat a Mills, Miss Swan," Regina counter with a laughter.

"Then this shall be a first, game on, Regina," Emma said laughing also, as the board was being set up for play.

"Game on, Emma," Regina said, blowing her a kiss, feeling so lucky. She could hardly wait to continue the rest of her days with this woman, but for right now she settled on winning this board game, if one of the other's didn't beat her to the punch.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear what you thought :o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
